猫女神とリテーナ入りラビット Ver Usagi (Up for adoption!)
by Shio-Senpai
Summary: He was dead, she needed to learn to accept that. It may be painful for her but she needed to know that she wasn't the only one in pain. She needed to move on. But that was easier said then done, especially when she comes across a stray cat, one that reminds her to much of him. To much of Uzumaki Naruto. - Ver. Hinata of 猫女神とリテーナ入りラビット - NaruHina/YoruichiHinata (Up for adoption!)
1. Death and Rabbits

_**IMPORTANT! **__**Please note that Ver. Usagi is the first chapter of the Hinata version of **__**猫女神とリテーナ入りラビット**__** – **__**Cat Goddess and Caged Rabbit and that it may not make all that much sense unless you have read Ver. Neko as the two stories go side by side with each other, you can find Ver. Neko on my profile, although there are only a couple of chapter of it up on the site. I will be updating both stories at the same time although I plan for Ver. Neko to always be one chapter ahead of Ver. Usagi!**_

**For those who are new to my stories I always put the Authors notes at the end of the chapter unless it's something important!**_** That is all, enjoy the prologue of **__**猫女神とリテーナ入りラビット**__** – **__**Ver. Usagi!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach!**

* * *

There was a horrible feeling in her gut;

Something was wrong, terribly wrong

And something told her it had to do with _him_

She felt that she should go tell someone, but no, if she did then everyone would think she was crazy. After all, it was _him_. _He _always managed to get out of the worst possible situations alive, and it always made _him _stronger. That was just how he was, whatever didn't kill him could only make him stronger.

So she would have faith in _him_, that he would come back to her in one piece.

But… even though she was placing all her faith and hope in his return she couldn't help the feeling of dread slowly build up inside of her fragile soul.

She bought her hands up to the centre of her chest in a silent prayer that he would come back to her safe and sound.

**Flashback – One Day Ago; Evening – October 10****th**

Hyuga Hinata was hiding behind a tree in the forest that surrounded the Hokage monument watching the one she admired from the shadows, holding a small wrapped box in her hands. She desperately wanted to give the gift to him, but she knew she couldn't. She didn't have the confidence in herself to be able to give him the gift…

It was his 13th birthday, and yet she couldn't give him this gift. She was _pathetic._

She wanted to run, she knew she couldn't do this… There was no way she could do this, but he looked so sad and lonely. She knew it was his birthday and she knew no one else had taken the time to notice the fact. That just made her need to confront him that much stronger, but she _couldn't._

She was about to walk away when she realised something;

_Why couldn't she do it?_

Was it really because she didn't have the confidence to do it? _The one she loved was crying all alone, why couldn't she approach him?_

Perhaps she was just putting herself down?

What was she afraid of?

That her clan would look down on her even more should she make contact with the so-called 'Demon Brat'?

_Ha!_ Her clan already looked down on her! So what did she have to lose?

_**NOTHING! Absolutely nothing! **__She had already lost so much, she wasn't going to lose the opportunity to comfort the one she loved when he needed it most!_

That was it, the fires of her formerly non-existent determination were alight and burning brightly.

_She could do this! _

A twig snapped and he knew she was there, there was no turning back now!

"_H-hi N-n-naruto-kun, I h-have somet-thing f-for you." _She was stuttering…. Why did she always have to stutter?! The flames that were burning brightly started to dull, if only for a split second. _**NO! **__She wouldn't let her lack of self-confidence prevent her from accomplishing her goal!_

She handed the blond boy the wrapped box she had been holding onto with a blush on her face and she hoped that he liked the gift she had given him.

A look of confusion appeared on his face, happy –although somewhat childish- confusion. It made him look cute, although she would never dare to say that aloud, '_after all men are supposed to be called 'handsome'._' She had to resist the urge to giggle at the thought.

"_Happy birthday, Naruto-kun"_

Ah yes, she would cherish this moment for the rest of her life. This was the moment she could finally see the _true _Uzumaki Naruto up close. He hadn't change physically, still with his spiky blond hair and orange jumpsuit but, he didn't have one of his fake smiles on his face, all emotions displayed were real.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. But why? Why would you of all people remember my birthday?" Hinata felt two arms wrap around her. She was shocked when he pulled her into a hug, but she was happy that he did it.

There was no emotional mask hiding the true depth to his beautiful blue eyes that reflected upon both the sky and the ocean, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she knew she was the first to see this side of the one she loved.

And seeing him like this gave her the confidence she needed to say what she had longed to be able to say for a long time.

"_B-because N-naruto-k-kun, I've…. I've admired you for a long time, the way you never give up and always give everything your all even when no one has faith in you. I admire that fact about you and then eventually I….." _There was a slight pause. This was it, after this there was no turning back. She had to say it, she needed him to know how she felt. She could do this, she _needed _to do this.

Gathering all of her remaining confidence she said the words that would change not only Naruto's, but her wold as well.

"_I fell in love with you"_

**End Flashback**

She was frozen in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She had been called to the Hokage, Lady Tsunade's office on an urgent request. The bad feeling in her stomach had gotten worse over the whole day and now she was sure that something was wrong and she needed to know what.

No, that was a lie, she needed to be told that the bad feeling was just that, a bad feeling. That everything was fine, she needed to hear that the retrieval mission was a success, that _her _Naruto-kun had completed his mission to retrieve the Uchiha and that he was safe.

When she arrived at the office she had hoped that she would see _him_ there, with his fox-like grin bragging about how the mission was a big success, that wasn't what she got.

Lady Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin and fifth Hokage of Konohagakure was sitting at her desk with a mournful expression upon her features. It was a look that one would give when they had to give bad news, but didn't want to say it as they too were being affected by the grim truth. Or perhaps the young Hyuga was overanalysing it. After all, she was extremely anxious and paranoid because of what she had been feeling all day.

There were three other occupants in the room, all that she recognised. One was the second member of the legendary sannin and former teammate of Lady Tsunade, the Toad Sage Jiraiya. He had the same look on his face as the fifth Hokage, but his was more to the extreme as it was obvious that he had been grieving. '_But why had he been grieving?' _was the question nagging at the back of her mind.

The other two people were two of the four people that would make a gennin team, and one that she knew of all too well. They were the sensei and female student of Naruto's team and she wouldn't lie, she _despised _both of them.

The first was Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja and Naruto's 'sensei'. He was practically radiating a proud aura and although it didn't show in his body language, it showed in his one visible eye. He was giving off the feeling a parent would when their child did something exceptional or perhaps in this case, a teacher feeling proud of a student's exceptional achievement. But that didn't fit the atmosphere at all. _'What is he proud of? Even when Naruto-kun brings Uchiha-san back Kakashi-san wouldn't acknowledge Naruto-kun. He never has before….' _Things weren't making any sense.

The last person in the room was Haruno Sakura, pink haired useless banshee, Sasuke fangirl and the only female on Naruto's team. Hinata hated her but right now she was hoping that the pink haired girl could give away something to hint at what was going on, but the only hint she could get was the look of pride on Sakura's face, resembling the aura Kakashi was giving off. _'It definitely has something to do with Uchiha-san, Haruno-san would never feel proud of anything unless Uchiha-san did something… What is going on?' _

The Hokage spoke, in a voice that threatened to break at any given moment but still contained a large amount of seriousness to it.

"Hyuga Hinata, we have called you here for a very specific reason. It has come to our realisation that you, out of the many residents of the village are one of the very few to actually care about Uzumaki Naruto. Is that correct?" _'Eh? Why would Lady Tsunade ask such a thing?' _She blushed a little as she replied;

"_Y-yes Lady Tsunade, I do care about N-naruto-kun. More than anything else. M-may I ask why you ask?" _Hinata took notice of how the Hokage was hesitating, and began to worry. But then a small sad smile formed on Lady Tsunade's face.

"I see, that's a relief. It's good to know that someone in this village cared for him to the extent that you do." She didn't like the way the Hokage had said that, something had happened to Naruto-kun, now she was sure of it. The bad feeling she had felt all day was getting worse, morphing into dread and fear. She didn't want to know what would be said next. But she had to know! She had to know what had happened to _her _Naruto-kun!

"Lady Tsunade, has… has something happened to Naruto-kun…?" The answer she got was not what she had expected, not what she wanted and most definitely not what she _needed_ to hear! She felt something inside of her break at that moment as her legs gave out on her and she slowly slid down to the floor in tears.

She didn't notice Tsunade break down with her, nor she didn't notice Jiraiya go over to comfort her with his own tears threatening to spill, she didn't even notice Haruno and Hatake walk out of the room with proud smirks on their face, although one not visible. She was trapped in her own world, an endless blank void with the words repeating over and over again.

"_Uzumaki Naruto is dead."_

* * *

**Well, that's it for the Ver. Usagi prologue. Hope you enjoyed although I don't think I did as well for this as I did on the Ver. Neko prologue… Oh well! I still enjoyed writing it… poor Hinata, confessing to the one she loved only to find out the next day that he was dead… Hopefully things will get better for her…**

_**Ok! Please note that no matter what genre my stories are they will always contain a certain amount of humor, mainly because I can't write anything without there being humor in it. I'm just hopeless like that!**_

_**Pairings in this so far;**_

_**NarutoxHinata/YoruichixHinata (Details in Ver. Neko) Yes this will be Yuri.**_

_**Kurama(Kyuubi)x? (Undecided, considering recommendations)**_

_**That's all I've got currently, I will take other pairings into consideration but this is the first romance story I've written so I'm worried I'll mess it up…. But I'll try my best!**_

**Bashing! Ah yes, who shall I bash and who shall I not bash? Here's a list so far on who will be bashed;**

_**Sasuke**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Kakashi**_

_**Konoha Civilian Council**_

_**Orochimaru**_

**That should be all, sorry for the long Authors Notes but I felt that I needed to take note of certain things. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	2. AN: PLEASE READ!

**AUTHORS NOTES!**

**_Sadly this is not a chapter but please read. Due to some events that have occurred recently I will no longer be able to update this, or any of my other stories. As such I am putting all of my stories up for adoption. If anyone wants to adopt one of my stories and continue it then feel free to, but please inform me if you are going to. That is really all I have to write... I'm sorry. _**


End file.
